14 Candy Hearts: Tiger & Bunny
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Steady: KotetsuxBarnaby. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Steady**

* * *

><p>¡Vacaciones! Con navidad, fin de año y fechas siguientes abarrotadas de listillos que pensaban que Santa Claus, de regalo, les iba a dar inmunidad para que hicieran de las suyas, todos los héroes apenas si habían tenido tiempo suficiente para respirar a gusto, y darse cuenta, de que seguían vivos. Así que con la predicción de temporada baja de delincuencia (como si fuera el pronóstico del clima), los héroes se iban turnando en parejas para zafarse de la máscara, y gozar de una relativa paz.<p>

La segunda semana, era para el dúo mágico, el preferido por las chiquillas, no solo porque el joven Barnaby tenía un "no sé qué, que no sé cómo" (¿cara bonita?, ¿sonrisa de pasta dental?, ¿contrato con Calvin Klein para modelar ropa interior?), que hacía que las chicas se desinflaran como globos a suspiros, con solo verlo por la televisión; sino también, porque junto con su compañero, Wild Tiger, un circulo bien conocido pero no anunciado oficialmente, gozaba de imaginar lo que sucedía en la intimidad de su "trabajo en equipo".

El dúo de héroes, desconocía la existencia de… todo el material no autorizado y sin fines de lucro, del segundo sentido de ser una "pareja" que "combate", contra las fuerzas del mal. Sin embargo, era hora de que supieran lo que pasaba en los bajos mundos de sus fans, para que con conocimiento de causa, pudieran contribuir al material disponible para que esas encantadoras chicas, echaran a volar su imaginación con ganas renovadas. Lo que incrementaría sus ganancias sin duda alguna. Así que en vez de vacaciones, lo que en verdad tendría, sería una semana en una hermosa isla solitaria, luego de salir del ligero (impactante) trauma causado por los fanarts, fanfics, etc., proporcionados por la empresa a la que representaban, para "acercarse".

La idea de la empresa, era generar de esas vacaciones, un álbum fotográfico titulado "Tiger and Bunny", simple y directo, y un pellizco molesto en el orgullo de Barnaby, que empezaba a entender la importancia de la colocación de los normes, y pensaba apelar para que cambiaran el nombre a "Bunny and Tiger".

Al llegar a la isla, Kotetsu aún tenía problemas para ver a los ojos a Barnaby, sin imaginar las escenas que varios doujinshis, dejaron impresas a fuego en su mente. Su boca entreabierta, su músculos, los espasmos de su cuerpo, su… es… tre… ch… ¿Cómo iba a pasar una semana con Bunny, si a cada segundo temía lanzársele encima, como ocurría en esas historias en las que describían una vida sexual, más activa e intensa, de la que nunca ha tenido? y no era que… con su… esposa, no hubiera habido… eso… p-pero nunca con cuerdas… mordidas… y…

-_Tienes una cara de pervertido, que si no fuera porque es trabajo, no te dejaría acercarte a mí ni de chiste._

-_¿Eh? _

Barnaby avanzó hacía la cabaña, ignorando las cámaras en las palmeras.

-_¡No soy ningún pervertido! _– Rebatió el mayor, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-_Claro que lo eres, "ti-gre-si-to"._ –Dijo Barnaby, retrocediendo hasta alcanzarlo, y tomar su mano, sonriendo con dulzura.

Una lucecita roja en una cámara montada en la entrada, les anuncio que era tiempo de una foto, y por ende, de posar. Lo que Kotetsu no había notado, y difícilmente notaria en los días siguientes, porque conforme las tomas se iban dando, dos problemas comenzaban. El primer problema, estaba en su pantalón, para lo que necesitaba recordarse una y otra vez que eran fotos "normales", fotos sin xxx, o xxx… o xxx… cuando xxx… en xxx… en su xxx xxx xxx xxx. El segundo y más importante de los problemas, estaba en las mariposas que estaba sintiendo en el estómago, cada que lo veía, y que al inicio atribuía a los fallidos intentos de cocinar de Barnaby.

Bunny, por su lado… era consciente de que antes del séptimo día de vacaciones, ataría, amordazaría y violaría Kotetsu…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
